Calling your Name
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: OneShot. Ererin-Riren/.La humanidad había ganado, los titanes se habían extinto. Todo era felicidad y alegría, hasta que Ackerman llego con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Todo lo que había comenzado con un simple resfriado y algo de suerte, ahora estaba llegando a su fin?. "-Rivaille… -dijo con un hilo de voz- me amas?"


Eh aqui Yo con otra historia de Eren & Chibi-tan... si, Chibi-tan es Rivaille XD

Por cierto, el tema de el fic es por el OST del anime con el mismo nombre "Calling your Name"

& sip, tambien eh intercalado la letra de la cancion entre la historia, que por cierto, cambien los _ella_ por _el _para qyue quedara mas con la trama de la historia.

Bien. Sin mas a leer!

* * *

Call out your name.

Capitulo Único.

"_Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer… Aun así, la realidad es que ya han pasado 5 años desde entonces. _

_5 años desde que la humanidad había vencido a los titanes y al fin, esa guerra interminable ha acabado_

_Ya paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi._

_Esos últimos momentos con el, todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles los puedo recordar claramente._

_Y hoy es quinto aniversario de esa victoria, hoy es el quinto aniversario desde la ultima vez que me dijo 'Te Amo'."_

_**"El dejo de respirar hace un mes.**_

_**Esta su foto en la pared. **_

_**Y eso me recuerda**_

_**Cuando el me traía el café con una sonrisa**_

_**Me gustaría poder estar con el hasta mi último día"**_

- Maldición…-dijo levantándose pesadamente de la cama.

Se despertó a mitad de la madrugada con un horrible dolor de cabeza y una pesadez increíble en su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y se sintió mareado, tomo su ropa y se dirigió a los baños cubriendo todo su cuerpo en su propia sabana. Necesitaba un baño, estaba pegajoso y lleno de sudor, probablemente tendría fiebre.

Salio de su habitación y no le sorprendió que todos aun seguían dormidos, se despertarían en unas horas mas, eso le pareció conveniente ya que no quería que nadie lo viera en un estado tan voluble.

Le ardían los ojos y se le dificultaba un poco el respirar. Entro al baño y frunció al seño cuando vio al conejillo de indias de Hanji, recién bañado y listo para trabajar.

Maldita su suerte. Eren lo vería con fiebre, sudado y débil.

- Que haces despierto maldito mocoso? –su voz sonaba gruesa y ronca, le dolía la garganta cada que pasaba saliva o auriculaba palabra

Eren giro para verlo de frente y cara a cara. Su mente se puso en blanco cuando vio a su superior enredado en una sabana, en pijama y sonrojado. El muchacho apreciaba su vida, la apreciaba bastante y no quería morir a manos del Cabo, así que ignoraría el sonrojo en sus propias mejillas y no diría lo lindo que se veía así el pelinegro

- S-señor…

Estaba sorprendido de cierta forma, la humanidad lo consideraba un arma de la milicia mata titanes, pero la verdad era que Rivaille era un humano mas, un humano que como cualquier otro, también enfermaba.

- Y bien… porque estas despierto?

- B-bueno usted me puso mucha tarea para hoy, a-así que como a veces no le gusta como dejo las cosas y me pone a hacerlas de nuevo una y otra vez, quería tener tiempo también para entrenar y…

Detuvo su balbuceo cuando vio que el mayor se recargaba con pesadez en una de las paredes más cercanas, su respiración se había vuelto más pesada, inclusive comenzaba a jadear por tomar un poco de aire.

- S-se encuentra bien... Señor?

- De… deja de balbucear niño..

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido y de un rápido movimiento amortiguo la caída de su superior. Se había desmayado.

Entro en crisis nerviosa. ¿Que es lo que haría?, si pedía ayuda y comenzaba a gritar, lo mas seguro era que Levi le golpeara incontrolablemente hasta completar su venganza por haber dejado que sus compañeros lo vieran en ese estado tan humillante.

Soltó un suspiro con pesadez, cargo con cuidado al mayor y se lo llevo a su habitación. Lo deposito en la cama, y salio de la habitación para después regresar minutos mas tarde con un montón de medicamentos, te para preparar y un poco de agua fría junto con un montón de trapos.

Se atrevió a quitarle la parte superior del pijama al azabache y comenzar a limpiar con cuidado todo el sudor de su cuerpo.

Le puso una playera nueva y se sentó a su lado, debía esperar a que despertara para que tomara algo y después consumiera la medicina.

Paso aproximadamente una hora, y Rivaille no parecía querer despertar. Su temperatura increíblemente había aumentado, cambio continuamente el paño de agua fría en la frente de su superior y al parecer no había funcionado de nada.

Recordó las palabras de Hanji.

-"Hay una epidemia al sur de las montañas, al parecer solo se contagia al consumir cierto alimento pero, es mortal, ya a habido mas de 50 bajas debido a eso. Afortunadamente no es contagioso pero hay que estar alertas. Si se sienten mal díganlo de inmediato!, no hay que morir aun!"

Entro en pánico, su estomago se volvió una piedra y su corazón se acelero. Se había hincado, tomo la mano del pelinegro y la pego a su frente, estaba preocupado e inconcientemente, había comenzado a derramar unas pocas lagrimas.

Se mantuvo llorando en silencio por unos minutos, cuando un gruñido proveniente de la cama llamo su atención.

- Uhmm…

Se sentía débil, y el dolor de cabeza era taladrante, sintió algo húmedo en su frente y lo retiro abriendo los ojos para poder distinguir todo bien. Y lo primero que vio fueron unos acuosos ojos verdes que le miraban con preocupación.

- Tu nariz chorrea mocoso…

De un tirón se deshizo del agarre de su mano y se sentó abruptamente en la cama mareándose un poco.

- N-no haga eso señor!, p-por favor tome un poco de te y después de eso la medicina… t-tal vez lo haga sentir mejor…

- Eren…

- Posiblemente el agua para preparar el te este fria así que mejor la iré a calentar y le preparare otro

- Eren!

El castaño respingo asustado alejándose unos paso de el y levanto la mirada que había estado ocultando desde que Rivaille despertó.

- Eren…

- Será mejor que lo deje descansar señor… Le pediré a alguien mas que le traiga lo que necesite para así ponerme a hacer mis labores…

- Porque estas llorando?

Eres respingo sorprendido y se palmeo la cara con las yemas de sus dedos. Efectivamente estaba llorando.

- Y-yo me disculpo... lo-lo siento señor yo no... Yo no se porque…

Su voz se cortaba cada vez mas, el hipo y los temblores en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes y poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando de pequeños sollozos ahogados.

- Solo es un resfriado… porque llorar por algo así…

- P-perdón… es que Hanji-san dijo… y la epidemia… y usted no despertaba…

Rivaille logro hallarle un sentido a toda esa mezcla de palabras y frases que no eran coherentes. Sonrió un poco y soltó un suspiro.

- Yo no moriré…

Eren se acerco a el y lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza ignorando el hecho de que su superior lo podría mandar a volar con una patada.

Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido y levanto el rostro para ver la mirada sincera de Eren sobre el. Se sintió avergonzado, débil y voluble, se sintió transparente e intimidado por primera vez.

- "Culpa al estupido resfriado" –pensó

- Promételo… -le dijo sin despegar su mirada de esos ojos azul metálico

Se sonrojo cuando escucho que le hablaba sin ninguna formalidad. Los ojos de Eren expresaban muchas cosas, cosas que el no quería descubrir, al menos no aun.

- P-prometer que…?

- Prométeme que… - Eren acaricio su mejilla y como si fuera en cámara lenta se acerco a su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca.- Prométeme que…- Las palabras rozaban sus labios y se perdían en ellos Rivaille comenzó a sentirse ansioso- Prométeme que no morirás..

La frase se fundió en un beso, en una muda promesa que inconcientemente sellaron con el.

Un beso casto y simple, fue un simple juego de labios donde ambos se convencieron que estos era un puzzle y ambos encajaban perfectos entre si.

Las palabras del castaño habían provocado un vuelco en su corazón. Decidido a dejarse llevar para después culpar al resfriado, abrazo al castaño por el cuello y poco a poco aquel simple toque se convirtió en algo más y fue subiendo de tono.

Jadeantes se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados –Rivaille seguía culpando a su resfriado- y Eren sonrío sinceramente pegando su frente con la del mayor.

- No quiero aprovecharme de un enfermo…-dijo con diversión en sus palabras.

- Que insinúas mocoso estupido – y ahí estaba el Rivaille de siempre.

Eren rió divertido y le miro de nuevo a los ojos, le dio un casto beso y le ocasiono un sonrojo aun mayor a Levi con sus palabras.

- Te amo…

Abrió la boca queriendo responder algo, sus manos se habían contraído apretando los hombros del castaño y bajo la mirada.

- "Es el resfriado, es el resfriado el que me hace sentir así" –intentaba convencerse mentalmente

Eren sonrío, le beso la frente y se separo de el dirigiéndose a la salida, veía a Rivaille mejor así que ya estaba mas tranquilo. Una mano sobre su muñeca lo hizo detenerse y girarse.

- Señor?

- A donde vas…

- Lo dejo solo para que descanse –dijo con una sonrisa-

- No te vallas… es una orden!

Eren sonrío y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acaricio el rostro de Rivaille retiro sus botas y se acostó a su lado.

Al instante, los brazos del pelinegro lo rodearon y el cuerpo del Sargento se pego mas al de el.

- Igual tu… -susurro el mayor escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Eren

- Rivaille?

- No mueras soldado… es una orden

Eren sonrío con sinceridad y abrazo el pequeño cuerpo a su lado.

Ese día Hanji los descubrió dormidos uno a lado el otro, abrazados y con un rostro de tranquilidad.

_**"El dijo que dio todo su amor por mi **_

_**Soñábamos con una nueva vida **_

_**En algun lugar para estar en paz**_

_**Pero las cosas cambiaron, de repente**_

_**He perdido mis sueños en este desastre"**_

Las tropas se habían separado en pequeños grupos para destruir a los titanes desde diferentes puntos y así evitar mas bajas.

Eren se había convertido en titán y se desasía de unas cuantas criaturas por su cuenta, protegiendo a sus amigos, a su tropa y a el, su Superior.

No quería irse de su lado, quería terminar la batalla a su lado, no quitarle el ojo de encima pero finalmente termino por ir y ayudar a otro grupo.

El cielo comenzaba a perder su hermoso color azul, convirtiéndose en un anaranjado cuando las señales se dispararon. Llevaban casi medio día sin tener contacto con titanes, así que si ningún titán aparecía y si los encargados de explorar los bosques y las lejanías habían regresado sanos y salvos, y las señales se habían disparados, solo significaban una cosa.

El último titán había caído.

Los sobrevivientes, comenzaron a festejar. Gritaban, saltaban, se abrazaban y lloraban de alegría, al fin eran libres, al fin la humanidad había ganado.

Todos estaban felices, incluso el, una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Su tropa estaba sorprendida, unos se lo dijeron, e incluso se dejo llevar y comenzó a seguirles el juego y bromear con ellos.

- Mikasa…

La voz de Jean llamo su atención. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica occidental que se acercaba cabizbaja.

Rivaille esperaba verla feliz, abrazada a Eren y llorando junto con Armin, no esperaba verla ahí, aguantando las lagrimas y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

- Haichou… venga conmigo…-dijo con vos entrecortada

La acompaño junto con los miembros sobrevivientes de su escuadrón. Su estomago se hizo piedra cuando distinguieron a Armin llorando, hincado alado de un cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

_**"Estoy llorando, **_

_**Te echo de menos mi amor**_

_**Yo no tendré el poder. **_

_**A mi lado por siempre**_

_**Oh, ¿Dónde estas mi amor?**_

_**Y no tengo el poder**_

_**Estoy de pie solo**_

_**No puede ser.**_

_**Gritando tú nombre."**_

Hanji se acerco a ellos aguantando las lagrimas, guardo silencio unos minutos intentando mantener la compostura, dio un gran suspiro y con voz grabe y entrecortada se decidió a hablar.

- Era un titán excéntrico… sabia el punto débil de Eren, el pedazo de nuca donde el verdadero cuerpo descansa fue expuesto, aun así, Eren se negó a desistir, el sobreesfuerzo, el daño que recibió su cuerpo entre golpe y golpe… El esta colapsando, es como si hubiese estado en una licuadora gigante, esta agotado, no puede regenerarse, sus órganos internos… El verdadero cuerpo de Eren fue el que recibió todo el daño, no podemos hacer nada… Rivaille el esta murien…

- Busquen sobrevivientes en los alrededores…-interrumpió a la castaña viendo a la nada y sin ningún tipo de sensación en la voz.

- Señor usted no…

Jean intento retomar las palabras de Hanji, pero la mano de la castaña en su hombro y la sonrisa de tristeza lo hicieron retractarse y retroceder.

- Como diga señor… -dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

- Entonces que espera soldado…

La castaña sonrío de medio lado y entre el llanto de sus compañeros por haber perdido a alguien de los suyos, con una señal de brazo todos se esparcieron buscando sobrevivientes.

Hanji se quedo unos segundos de pie a unos metros del pelinegro. Susurro unas palabras, preparo su equipo tridimensional y se fue.

El cuerpo de Rivaille se tenso, giro su rostro en dirección a la castaña y cuando salio de su campo visual se enfoco en la chica con rasgos asiáticos que derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

- "Di todo lo que tengas que decir… Este será el adiós Levi…"

Mikasa siguió con la mirada a su enano superior que había caminado en dirección a Eren y a paso silencioso lo siguió y tomo del brazo a Armin haciendo que se levantara. La chica se arrodillo a lado del castaño, beso su cien y susurro unas palabras en el oído de este haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

- Adiós Hermano… -dijeron ambos entre lagrimas

Rivaille les miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía sonreír con sinceridad a Ackerman.

Ambos soldados se dieron la vuelta para ir y buscar sobrevivientes. Le estaban dando un momento de privacidad.

El mayor se acerco al cuerpo en el suelo y se hinco a su lado.

_**"Dije que iba a dar todo mi amor por ti**_

_**Soñábamos con una nueva casa**_

_**En algun lugar para estar en paz**_

_**Pero las cosas cambiaron, de repente**_

_**He perdido mis sueños en este desastre"**_

- Hei…chou… - susurro el ojiverde a duras penas

- Eren…- dijo sin querer con un hilo de voz

- Lo siento…

- Porque te disculpas…?

- Perdón… -dijo alzando la mano y acariciando levemente la mejilla del mayor- Por hacerte llorar

Rivaille abrió los ojos sorprendido y palmeo su cara con su propia mano. Efectivamente estaba llorando.

Oculto su mirada entre sus cabellos y apretó sus manos con fuerza

- Idiota… estupido, baboso, mocoso inútil…

Eren sonrío ante los insultos entre sollozos de su superior. Tomo su mano entre las de el y la sostuvo con poca fuerza.

- Titán baboso!... mentiroso!

- Rivaille..

- Mocoso de Mierda! –grito rompiendo en llanto ocultando sus ojos bajo la palma de su mano.

- Rivaille… Te amo…- susurro tiernamente derramando unas cuantas lagrimas el también

El pelinegro atrajo el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Conmigo… -dijo Eren- Conmigo siempre fuiste tu, yo fui el único que vi el verdadero tu… mas haya… mas haya de ese caparazón de apático e inexpresivo Sargento y estoy feliz…

La continua tos y la sangre que se acumulaba en sus pulmones le dificultaban el respirar. Se sentí cansado y débil. Tenia que decir adiós.

- Rivaille… -dijo con un hilo de voz- me amas?

El sargento se tenso ante la pregunta se separo un poco del menor y lo vio a los ojos. Su corazón se estrujo al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Eren, se estaba esforzando mucho por respirar y mantenerse con vida.

Rivaille bajo la mirada y se pudo a pensar, desde aquel día en que el había enfermado y Eren le había cuidado, desde el momento que se levantaron juntos de la misma cama y desde el primer "Te amo", todo había cambiado entre ellos.

El castaño intentaba acercarse a el por todos los medios y se lo había pedido formalmente:

- "Sal conmigo, se mi novio… Se solo mió!"

Y así fue como comenzaron a "salir", así se convirtieron en pareja y aunque ya había pasado casi un año desde entonces el no le había dicho formalmente un "Te quiero" o un "Te amo" como Eren lo hacia cada que quería.

Levanto la mirada y le vio a los ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes tan expletivos comenzaban a perder su brillo.

Apretó los labios y se inclino para alcanzar los del menor y darle un casto beso que no duro mucho. Se separo de el y con una leve sonrisa había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

Eren acaricio su mejilla y dejo caer su brazo con pesadez. Comenzaba a sentir sus parpados pesados, así que dejo que el sueño se apoderara de el.

- Te amo… -dijo con voz entrecortada- Te amo…-repitió

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, y por unos momentos la luz volvió a sus ojos. Sonrío satisfecho y cerró sus ojos tomando la mano de Rivaille.

- Gracias Rivaille…- su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada y lenta- Te veré algun día… te aseguro…-el agarre de su mano se aflojo y cerro sus ojos por completo susurrando sus ultimas palabras.

_**"****No sabemos que es lo que esta mal en esta noche**_

_**No todos consiguieron un lugar en donde esconderse**_

_**No hay nadie a la izquierda y **_

_**No hay nadie a quien seguir**_

_**Todo lo que se es que mi vida se marcho"**_

Rivaille se separo de el cuando escucho lo último y lo llamo varias veces. Abrazo el cuerpo del menor sollozando más fuerte cuando comprendió que Eren había cerrado sus ojos para ya no abrirlos una vez más.

_**"Estoy llorando**_

_**Te echo de menos mi amor**_

_**Y no tendré ningún poder**_

_**A mi lado por siempre**_

_**Oh, ¿En donde esta mi amor'**_

_**Y no tengo ningún poder**_

_**Estoy de pie solo**_

_**No puede ser**_

_**Gritando tu nombre"**_

Ese día se había levantado absurdamente cansado, había soñado con eso otra vez como todos los años.

Se despabilo un poco, tomo un baño y cuando lo vio conveniente, preparo a su caballo dispuesto a salir.

Cabalgo ignorando casi a todo y todo. Se celebraba ya el 5° aniversario de la victoria de la humanidad.

Las murallas habían sido derrumbadas, los titanes dentro de ellas se habían convertido en prácticamente en polvo. Según Hanji, años y años de utilizar su poder para ser los pilares de esas paredes había acabado con ellos. Exigiendo demás a su poder, murieron al instante y con esto la humanidad dejo de estar enjaulada entre muros.

Cinco años habían pasado desde entonces, y como cada año desde entonces le había llevado un ramo de rosas blancas.

Había llegado hasta la pequeña laguna donde reposaba, bajo un árbol, la tumba de Eren.

Lo molesto de estar ahí era que los recuerdos se aglomeraban en su mente y los sentimientos de hace años salían a flote ocasionando que se sintiera nostálgico.

Deposito el ramillete de flores sobre la pulcra piedra que rezaba el nombre del menor y sonrío cuando vio dos ramilletes mas sobre este.

- Mikasa y Armin se me adelantaron este año…-dijo palmeaba la piedra frente a el- Hasta el próximo año, Eren…

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo insito a girar y ver de nuevo en dirección a la piedra.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Frente a el estaba aquel chiquillo molesto de 15 años, aquel muchacho que lo había cautivado y llevaba 5 años de muerto.

- "Recuerde mis palabras Haichou…Que no se te olviden Rivaille"

Dijo con una calida sonrisa. Y tan rápido como lo vio llegar se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El pelinegro sonrío para se y se limpio las lagrimas del rostro. Volvió a mirar la inscripción en la piedra "Eren Jaeger" y con una sonrisa se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su hogar.

- Como si pudiera olvidarlas idiota…-dijo para si mientras cabalgaba de regreso

_"Nos volveremos a ver amor…"_

Hoy hace 5 años la humanidad fue liberada de su prisión.

Hoy hace 5 años ellos se hicieron una promesa de amor.

Fin.

* * *

No se porque cada que se me ocurre algo relacionado a este fandom siempre tiene que terminar triste ;w;

Algun dia escribire algo nada triste sobre Eren y Rivaille. Eh hecho llorar a alguna lectora? OwO

Por cierto ya han escuchado este ost?, no se, es mi trauma en estos momentos, cuando me doy cuenta estoy tarareando una y otra vez la cancion. Me gusta pero al mismo tiempo me recuerda a Marco y eso me pone triste D: El no debia morir yo se que amaba a Jean TTwTT... Igual y Jean ahora es consolado por Armin(?) ._. XD

Tambien algun dia escribire sobre ellos tres me gustan ambas parejas, aunque me parece mas tierna la pareja de JeanxMarco ;u; -Si, yo amaba a Marco, murio y aun no lo supero u.u-

Les gusto, no les gusto, quieren que siga escribiendo sobre esta pareja y SnK, meresco un review?

Tengo calor... quiero helado... Ire por una malteada de chocolate ya que esto ya fue mucho blablablablalalala~~ :B

Nos leemos en otros de mis proyectos :DD

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos por ahi!~~

Yaa nee~ \(OwO)/


End file.
